Eléana: Une belle plume aux pouvoirs étonnant
by natacha77
Summary: Une jeune fille hors du commun, née pour aider et protéger les humains des êtres surnaturels, mais la question a se poser est qui est elle réellement ? Vous le découvrirez tout au long de son histoire.
1. Prologue

Coucou à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? moi ça va très bien :)

Je me lance et vous fais découvrir une nouvelle histoire sortie de mon imagination, en espérant que celle-ci vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas a commenter et laisser vos avis sur ce prologue, je les lirais avec plaisir ;)

Bonne lecture à vous et à bientot pour vous lire !

_Prologue:_

La vie est souvent une aventure pleine de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises selon les moments, pour moi elle m'a apporté un don ou une malédiction suivant ce qu'en pense les personnes que je rencontre lors de mes nombreux déplacements.

J'ai appris par moi même a gérer celle que je suis et cela n'a pas toujours été facile, combattre un monde différent du miens n'est pas chose facile, bien au contraire, surtout quand personne ne vous a formé pour ça.

Mais, malgré tout ça, je me débrouille plutôt bien et je n'hésite pas à aider les personnes qui en ont besoin.

J'aimerais parfois savoir que d'autres êtres comme moi existent afin de me sentir moins seule et de pouvoir enfin me devoiler aux yeux d'une personne.

Vous devez vous demander " mais qui est elle ? " et bien je vous laisse le soin de me découvrir et de vous faire une idée sur qui je suis, un fabuleux mélange de deux êtres: l'un est mythique et majestueux, quant à l'autre il est magique, je vous en ai déja trop dit selon moi...


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

_Comment allez-vous ? moi je vais très bien._

_Je vous poste le premier chapitre de mon histoire, afin de connaître votre avis._

_Je pense que le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine, ce qui me semble bien, peut être plus si jamais l'inspiration est là :)_

_Bonne lecture à vous et surtout n'hesitez pas à laisser un commentaire avec votre avis._

_**Chapitre 1:**_

Après une longue course dans les bois, pour échapper à mes poursuivant, me voici arrivée à l'entrée d'une grotte, bien caché par la végétation ce qui est un plus vu mon petit soucis actuel.

Je décide alors que c'est l'endroit idéal pour me cacher et me reposer cette nuit afin de reprendre des forces.

Voilà quel est mon quotidien ces derniers jours, et tout cela car j'ai sauvé la vie d'un homme en proie à un être démoniaque, mon rôle n'a pas toujours que des bons côtés.

Lors de mon intervention dans cette ruelle sombre, hier soir, ils ne sont pas parvenus a le tuer, j'ai réussi à déjouer leur plans. Je marchais dans la rue quand des sons de plaintes me sont parvenus aux oreilles, j'ai alors pris la direction d'où provenait ses bruits et lorsque je suis arrivée à l'entrée de cette ruelle qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque j'ai aperçu deux hommes ou plutôt démons devrais-je dire.

Leurs yeux sont d'un rouge vif, ce qui est un signe bien distinctif, l'apparence de ceux-ci paraît bien humaine pour toute personne qui les apercoit, ce qui leur permet aussi d'amadouer leurs proies afin de les tuer pour prendre possession de leur essence de vie.

Les deux demons malmenaient un autre homme et en regardant de plus près, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un simple mortel.

Ils étaient sur le point de le tuer lorsque je me suis montré, mon petit effet de surprise a permit qu'ils relachent l'homme et celui-ci n'a pas perdu une minute en profitant de mon arrivée pour s'échapper.

Et je peux vous affirmer que cela n'a pas vraiment plu à mes deux nouveaux amis qui depuis par vengeance ont décidés que je serais leur prochaine proie et m'ont prit en chasse.

Lors de notre course poursuite, ils ne ce sont pas aperçu que je ne suis pas humaine moi aussi ou du moins pas à cent pour cent. Grâce à mon pouvoir de protection je peux camouffler ma vraie nature et je compte bien tout faire pour qu'ils ne devinent pas qui je suis réellement.

Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils réussissent à prévenir leurs congenères de ma présence ici, ce qui pourrait me causer bon nombres de soucis et j'en ai déja bien assez en ce moment à mon goût

J'ai réussi à les semer en prenant de nombreux chemins différents, repassant par moment sur mes pas afin de brouiller les pistes et cela semble avoir bien fonctionné apparemment.

Et voilà pourquoi, maintenant, je me retrouve caché ici. Bon, au moins, je suis dans un endroit que je peux facilement sécuriser.

Je m'installe au fond de la grotte et creuse un peu en son centre afin d'y faire un feu pour me rechauffer et que j'y vois un peu plus clair aussi.

Je regroupes quelques brindilles que je places dans le trou, je sors ensuite de la poche de ma veste en jean une boite d'allumettes, ce qui est assez drôle quand on sait que je ne fumes pas, mais c'est aussi un atout dans certains moments, la preuve ce soir.

Une fois le feu allumé, je m'assois sur un petit rocher tout prêt afin de rester au chaud.

J'en profites pour laisser mes yeux se perdre dans les flammes et mon esprit divaguer au son du crépitement du feu qui se repercute le long des parois de la grotte.

Il m'arrive parfois de penser à ce que pourrait être ma vie si j'avais été une personne annodine de dix huit ans, je serais surement actuellement au lycée avec mes éventuels amis a préparer mes examens ou a choisir quelle tenue serait la mieux pour la journée du lendemain, comme le fait une étudiante.

Je souris en y pensant, car je ne sais pas si après avoir vécu autant de choses je pourrais m'adapter à une vie si simple, sans surprise...

Non, ce n'est définitivement pas pour moi, même si parfois il m'arrive de jouer avec le feu, j'ai appris à aimer ce que je fais et ce que je suis. J'ai dû tout apprendre par moi-même au fur et à mesure des années et je reste persuadée que je ne sais pas tout encore..

Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir ma famille auprès de moi pour m'aider a comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, car mes parents et ma soeur m'ont été enlevés lors d'un grave accident de voiture.

J'aurais dû moi aussi mourir ce jour là, mais il semble que le destin en a décidé autrement. Je me trouvais assise à l'arrière de la voiture lors de l'impact, j'ai été projeter hors du véhicule à ce moment là. Par miracle, je n'ai eu que quelques égratignures sur le corps.

Mais, à l'âge de douze ans, voir sa famille mourrir ça laisse quelques séquelles et je n'oublierais jamais cette scène qui reste gravée dans ma mémoire.

J'ai découvert, il y'a peu, que ce n'est pas par hasard si je suis encore ici, si j'ai réchappé à cette tragédie, il semble apparemment que certaines personnes y sont pour quelque chose.

Je sors de mes pensées de peur qu'elles ne finissent par me rendre mélancolique et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça, il est préférable que je restes alerte pour parer a toutes éventualités.

La chaleur du feu est agrèable sur mon visage et la fatigue se fait aussi ressentir, je décides donc de descendre de mon siège et de m'installer plus confortablement sur le sol.

J'en profites aussi pour ré-alimenter le feu afin qu'il ne s'éteigne pas pendant la nuit.

Une fois cela fait, je m'adosses contre la roche et poses ma tête sur celle-ci. Mon regard se perd encore une fois dans les flammes, mais cette fois-ci mes yeux se ferment et je m'endors sans aucun soucis sachant que rien ne peux venir troubler mon sommeil cette nuit.

La nuit a été calme et paisible, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi et cela fait un bien fou après ses deux jours de fuites.

La fraicheur sur mon visage finit par me réveiller, j'ouvres les yeux et m'étire de tout mon être pour éviter les courbatures éventuelles. Je réapprovisionnes le feu pour me réchauffer car nous sommes début avril et les températures ne sont pas très hautes pour l'instant.

Une fois bien réveillée et réchauffée, je décides en entendant mon ventre gargouiller qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner en ville pour manger avant de rentrer chez moi.

J'ai préféré éviter d'y aller hier pour ne pas qu'il repère où je vis, dans ses cas là il vaut mieux prendre toute les précautions et jusque là j'ai toujour réussi à bien me débrouiller. J'aime me fondre dans la masse et rester inconnue aux yeux de tous, il m'est déja arrivée de retourner voir si tout allait bien pour les personnes que j'ai aidé, mais le tout en restant invisible à leur yeux, ne souhaitant pas me faire connaître. Savoir qu'ils vont bien m'aide à continuer de faire ce pour quoi j'ai été élue.

Pour rester en forme, je me lance dans un petit footing qui me permet de rejoindre la ville plus rapidement. Arrivée à l'entrée de la ville, je me diriges vers la boulangerie afin d'y prendre mon petit déjeuné, car mon ventre commence sérieusement a me rappeller à l'ordre.

Malgré qui je suis, je garde en moi quelques petits désavantages humains.

Une fois devant la boutique, je rentres à l'intérieur et m'avance vers la dame, celle-ci me sourit tout en me demandant ce que je souhaite:

-Bonjour, Madame, que désirez-vous ?

-Bonjour, je voudrais un pain aux raisins et un chausson aux pommes, s'il vous plaît. Lui demandé-je.

-D'accord, cela vous fera deux dollars et trente centimes, Madame.

Après m'avoir anoncé le montant, elle part préparer ma commande, elle revient peu de temps après avec un sachet qu'elle me tend et je lui donne en retour l'argent. Je l'a remerci et lui souhaite une bonne journée.

Je sors et prend la direction de chez moi, soit à une petite dizaine de minutes d'ici. Je profites du chemin pour déguster le pain aux raisins, un vrai régal d'ailleurs pour mon estomac qui ne demandait qu'a être rempli.

Pendant le trajet, j'admires le paysage car je suis dans une petite villedu nom d'Andréas qui se situe sur une petite ile anglaise du nom de l' Ile de Man. J'ai préféré ce choix à celui d'une grande ville et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Mais surtout pour le coté calme, je n'aime pas la foule et ne m'y mélange que si je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, autant vous dire que c'est très rare.

Quelques boutiques se trouvent sur le chemin, ainsi qu'un marchand de journaux et un bar, où la plupart des habitants se réunissent lors de matchs importants, c'est d'ailleurs aussi le seul moment où la ville s'anime.

Me voici enfin arrivée à la sortie de la ville et acessoirement chez moi, en on peut en y regardant attentivement, apercevoir le toit de ma maison se dessiner dérrière les arbres.

De nombreuses personnes se demandent pourquoi une femme seule a choisit une si grande maison, selon les dire de l'agent immobilier qui m'a trouvé cette bâtisse. Mais comme je lui ai alors répondu, j'aime avoir de l'espace et ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que j'ai un compagnon qui lui demane beaucoup de place, même s'il n'est qu'au début de sa croissance.

C'est aussi pour lui que j'ai choisit cet environnement, il en a besoin mais surtout car il doit absolument rester caché aux yeux de tous, sinon il serait comme il y a longtemps, traqué et il en est hors de question, je promets un sort bien particulier à celui ou ceux qui oseront le toucher. Il sait d'ailleurs qu'il doit éviter de ce faire remarquer et ne sort que la nuit pour éviter tout soucis.

A laisser mon esprit divaguer, je n'ai pas fait attention que je me trouves devant ma porte d'entrée, je l'ouvres et me diriges vers la cuisine afin de préparer une cafetière. Je ressors et entreprends de me déshabiller car je suis très préssé d'ôter les vetements que je portes depuis ses deux derniers jours.

Je me hâtes de rejoindre la salle de bain et entres dans la douche, je reste quelques minutes sans bouger à laisser l'eau couler sur mon corps. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres car cela fait un bien fou.

Une fois propre, j'enfiles mon peignoire et sors, me laissant diriger par la bonne odeur de café frais qui provient de la cuisine.

Jattrapes le sachet sur la table et en sors le chausson aux pommes après m'etre sevie une bonne tasse de café.

La matinée se déroule tranquillement, j'en profites pour faire un peu de ménage, ainsi qu'une petite sieste pour rattraper la fatigue accumulé ses derniers jours.

Lorsque j'ouvres les yeux, il est déja quatorze heures et je décides de sortir un peu dans mon jardin pour profiter du soleil. J'attrapes un livre au passage et pars m'installer sur mon fauteuil tranquillement, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis un bon bout de temps.

Je décides qu'aujourd'hui se sera repos pour moi et ce soir j'irais faire un tour dans la ville d'à côté voir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Enfin, ça c'était ce que je pensais il y'a une heure, car là maintenant une personne fait irruption devant moi et je sais alors à ce moment précis que ma journée détente est finie.

Je pousse un long soupir tout en refermant mon livre, avant de dire:

- Bien le bonjour à toi, Marius, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

-Ravi de te voir aussi, Eléana ! Ne cache surtout pas ta joie de me voir. Me dit-il.

-Vois-tu, j'essayai, avant ta venue, de me relaxer car je viens de passer deux jours à être pourchassé

-Je suis au courant et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nas pas fait appel à Driss ? Me demande t-il.

-Car je savais que je m'en sortirais seule et je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit repéré inutilement, tu sais comme moi qu'il serait alors à son tour traqué !

-Tu es douée, c'est vrai et nombreux sont ceux qui le pense, mais tu sais aussi que Driss t'a été donné pour t'aider et t'assister lorsque tu en as besoin. Me rappel t-il.

-Oui, je le sais mais pour l'instant je gère et le garde en forme lors d'entraînement que je lui donne le soir.

-D'accord, il est vrai qu'avec lui tu t'e sors très bien.

-Merci ! Mais je penses que tu es ici pour autre chose que des flatteries. Lui dis-je.

-Oui c'est le cas, nous avons besoin de ton aide pour une jeune fille en difficulté, elle découvre seulement depuis peu de temps qui elle est.

-Ok, donc je dois la ramener ici afin qu'elle soit en sécurité, mais ensuite ?

-Ensuite, je viendrais la voir afin de lui expliquer ce qui lui arrive et on avisera de la suite à ce moment là, mais il y'a de forte chance pour qu'elle aille faire son apprentissage à l'école de la Malice.

-Bien, mais avant qu'elle y aille, il faut qu'elle soit débarassée de ses assaillants et tu n'es pas sans savoir que cela peut prendre un certain temps. Lui rappelé-je.

-Tu as raison, Eléana ! Nous te confions cette jeune fille du nom de Malia Clark, nous avons une grande confiance en toi comme d'habitude et nous savons que tu y arriveras, ah une dernière chose, elle sera ce soir à la bibliothèque.

Et sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit il s'éclipse comme à son habitude, que c'est rageant quand il fait ça. Il doit sûrement avoir peur que je refuse, chose qui n'arrive jamais, en même temps il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil et pousse un long soupir, décidement les moments de calme ne sont pas pour moi, _je ne dois pas y avoir le droit,_ pensé-je. Et Marius sait que je n'aime pas quand il apparaît comme cela au milieu de mon jardin, je n'ai pas de voisin, mais on est jamais à l'abris d'un promeneur en journée. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être démasquée et de devoir déménager une fois de plus car je me plais vraiment ici.

Je regardes au travers de la baie vitrée l'horloge et m'aperçois qu'il est seize heures trente, notre conversation a durée un petit moment apparemment, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Je décides alors de rentrer me préparer pour ma mission de ce soir, qui s'annonce animée et accompagnée d'action, tout ce que j'aime.

La fin de journée c'est passé rapidement, il est à présent dix neuf heures et je me décides à partir chercher ma protégée. Pour arriver plus rapidement, j'utilises un de mes moyens de locomotion préféré et surtout le plus direct car elle se trouve à plus de cinquante kilomètres.

Je m'eclipse et arrives en moins de deux minutes dans une ruelle tout près de la bibliothèque afin de ne pas être repéré, j'avances vers le bout et passe ma tête discretement pour voir si mon arrivée n'a attiré personne.

Je sors ensuite d'ici et me diriges vers l'édifice, tout en regardant un peu partout, pour repérer si toute fois des démons ne sont pas au alentours. Pour l'instant, rien en vue mais je reste malgré tout sur mes gardes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je commence à regarder autour de moi moi tenter de trouver ma protégée, il n'y a pas énormément de monde dans la pièce, quelques groupes d'étudiants sont là et rigole entre eux, il y'a aussi un homme au fond qui semble concentré dans sa lecture.

En tournant la tête vers le côté opposé de la pièce, j'aperçois une jeune fille, la tête baissée sur un gros livre et en regardant de plus près je remarque que c'est un dictionnaire de médecine.

Apparemment, elle semble être en cours de médecine, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose car nous manquont cruellement de médecin dans nos rang. J'avances vers elle, doucement, mais c'est sens lui ont indiqués que quelqu'un s'appoche dans sa direction, son regard se dirige vers moi et je remarque qu'elle plisse les yeux, signe de méfiance. Ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre étant donné qu'elle ne me connais pas.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui souris afin de lui faire sentir que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Lorsque je suis à sa hauteur, elle me rend mon sourire et me demande:

-Salut ! Je suppose que tu ne viens pas ici pour étudier ? Me dit-elle en rigolant.

-Mince, je suis aussi prévisible ? Rigolé-je.

-Disons surtout que tu ne ressemblepas à une étudiante.

-Merci de me rappeler que je ne suis plus si jeune. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Désolée. Rigole t-elle. Bien, je pense que tu dois être venue pour m'aider ?

-Oui, effectivement, comment l'as tu deviné ? Lui demandé-je surprise.

-Ne soit pas étonnée, ma mère, de qui je tiens tout ça, m'a prévenu qu'un jour on m'enverrai une personne pour m'aider à gérer mes pouvoirs.

-Ah d'accord, au moins c'est une bone chose car je me voyais déjà passer plusieures heures à tout t'expliqué pour pas que tu n'es peur et accepte de venir avec moi.

-Et bien, soit rassurée, je connais au moins les grandes lignes, mais j'ai encore pas mal de choses qui me sont inconnues, tu sais !

-Oh, crois moi, j'étais comme toi au début, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait et tu découvriras par la suite, quand tu sauras qui je suis réellement, pourquoi j'ai eu autant de mal à m'y faire. Lui expliqué-je.

-D'accord, comment cela va se passer ? Me demande t-elle.

-Tu vas déja commencer par aller emprunter ce gros livre que tu lisais et ensuite je teramène chez moi.

Elle accepte rapidement et part faire ce que je lui ai dit. Une fois le livre en sa possession on prend la direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque, non sans l'avoir stoppé pour vérifier que personnes de suspects n'attendent sa sortie.

Je regardes longuement à droite et à gauche, puis ne repérant rien je lui fais un signe comme quoi la voie est libre. On se dirige vers la ruelle d'où je suis arrivée. Malia me lance un regard surprit en voyant l'endroit où on se trouve actuellement.

Je souris avant de lui dire:

-N'est crainte, on va juste emprunter un moyen de locomotion pas très conventionnel et vos mieux être caché aux yeux des humains pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

-Ah d'accord ! Je comprends mieux. Me dit-elle.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demandé-je tout en lui tendant la main afin qu'elle la prenne.

Elle me sourit et me fait un oui de la tête avant de prendre ma main. Dès que je l'ai attrappé, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et nous fait disparaître de la ruelle pour faire notre ré-apparition dans mon salon.

A peine a t'elle laché ma main que je la vois vasciller , signe qu'elle n'est pas habitué à faire ce genre de voyage, _enfin pas encore_ pensé-je.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demandé-jeun petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Humm... Que c'est il passé ?

-Et bien il semble que tu ais fait ton premier voyage par éclipse magique, tu finiras par t'y habituer avec de la pratique, ne t'en fais pas.

-Pas sûre ça... Me répond t-elle encore secouée par le voyage.

-Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

On sort donc du salon, Malia me suit de près, on arrive dans l'entrée où un grand escalier se trouve en son centre. Nous l'empruntons, une fois en haut un long couloir dessert plusieurs pièces. Je me diriges vers la chambre d'amis, qui se trouve être la deuxième porte à droite. Je l'ouvres et entres accompagnée de ma protégée. La chambre est simple de couleur beige, elle se compose d'un lit deux places en son centre collée le long d'un mur, deux tables de chevet de chaque côté ainsi qu'une penderie.

J'avances vers la fenêtre et l'ouvres pour lui faire admirer cette si jolie vue de la forêt et surtout pour lui montrer qu'elle possède un petit balcon pour s'y détendre sans que personne ne l'ennuie.

_Enfin, personnes d'humains car laisser le plaisir à nos chers protecteurs pour arriver quand on s'y attend le moins,_ pensé-je.

Je me tournes vers malia et je peux la voir admirer sa nouvelle chambre. J'en profites pour la regader plus attentivement, c'est un petit bout de femmes aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés avec de beaux yeux gris, identiques aux miens. Elle semble si jeune et pourtant si déterminée, on peut le voirdans son attitude.

Avec tout ce qui lui arrive d'un coup, elle aurait pu prendre peur mais au contraire, je penses qu'elle en fera sa force.

Je décides d'arrêter de la détailler ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur ou la mettre mal à laise.

-Je vais te laisser prendre possession des lieux et te reposer un peu aussi, tu fais comme chez toi, la porte là est ta salle de bain privée. Lui dis-je avant de me sauver.

Dès que je refermes la porte, tout un tas de questions m'assaillent l'esprit: qu'attendent les protecteurs de moi vis à vis d'elle ? Et pourquoi en sa présence, je ressens le besoin de la protéger ?

Il va falloir que j'ai rapidement une longue conversation avec Marius ou Angelus afin d'obtenir des réponses. Mais, je sens et j'en ai aussi la très nette impression que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qu'ils me diront.

C'est perdue dans mes pensées, que je me retrouves dans mon salon, mon regard se dirige vers la table basse où mon livre m'attend toujours. Je le prends et retournes m'assoir dans mon fauteuil sur la terrasse.

A peine assise, je laisses échapper un long soupir et me replonges dans l'univers dece roman d'amour, afin de pouvoir rêver un peu à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie, si je n'avais pas atteri dans ce monde rempli de surnaturel.

Je constate au bout de deux heures de lecture, que Malia n'est pas redescendu, je pense qu'elle a eu besoin de se détendre après tout ça.

Mes yeux finissent par me faire comprendre qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de lire et en jettant un oeil à la pendule je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà minuit. Cela ne me surprend pas car une fois en pleine lecture, je peux m'y perdre pendant des heures.

Je me rends compte aussi, que je n'ai pas aperçu Driss ce soir, étonnant, mais il a dû sentir une présence étrangère à la maison et du coup il est resté cacher.

Un sourire apparaît en y pensant, car mon gros bébé, comme je l'appel, a développé, en quatre ans qu'il est avec moi, un véritable instinct de protection, il sait quand il doit venir ou non.

C'est sur ses belles pensées, que je prends la décision de monter me coucher, pour être en forme demain.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Comment allez vous ? moi ça va, toujours en pleine écriture de cette histoire :)**_

_**j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_

_**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et aux plaisirs de vous lire !**_

_**Chapitre 2:**_

Après une nuit plutôt réparatrice dans un bon lit, je me trouve actuellement dans ma cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Malia et moi. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle aime, je prépare plusieurs choses: tartine avec beurre et confiture à la fraise "mon péché mignon", des céréales, de la brioche et le tout accompagné d'un bon café ou d'un chocolat chaud. Elle décidera elle même ensuite quand elle descendra.

En attendant, j'attrapes ma tasse de café ainsi que deux tartines avant d'aller m'installer sur les marches menant de la cuisine à mon jardin.

Le soleil est déja bien présent, je fermes mes yeux quelques instants et laisses mon ouïe prendre le dessus afin d'entendre si mon gros bébé va bien, une fois rassurée j'ouvres les yeux et savoure mon déjeuné.

Une bonne demi-heur plus tard, ma jeun protégée se décide à se montrer. Elle avance vers moi, pas sûre de ce qu'elle est autorisé à faire ici. Dès qu'elle arrive à a hauteur, je lui souris et lui dis:

-Bonjour Malia, tu as bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Eléana, oui très bien merci et toi ? Me demande t-elle en retour.

-Comme un bébé. Lui dis-je en rigolant. Si tu as faim, le petit déjeuné t'attend dans la cuisine.

-Je dirais même que je meurs de faim ! Me précise t-elle en rigolant à son tour.

Après ces quelques mots, elle part en direction de la cuisine se servir, pour revenir ensuite vers moi avec un plateau plutôt bien garni, à ma grande surprise. Quand elle repert mon regard ébahi devant tout ça, elle rigole avant de me préciser:

-Le petit déjeuné est le repas que je privilégie le plus, car bien souvent le midi je n'ai pasle temps de manger ou alors c'est quelque chose e rapide.

-Je comprends, cela m'arrive aussi parfois. Je voulais aussi te dire que tant que tu es ici, tu fais comme chez toi, n'hésite pas à te servir. Seul le sous-sol, pourl'instant, te reste interdit, je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi. Lui dis-je.

-Pas de soucis, merci à toi de m'accueillir chez toi.

-Avec plaisir et ça fait aussi du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Lui expliqué-je.

-Je me doutes, cela fait longtemps que tu es seule ?

-Et bien je dirais depuis quatres ans maintenant, avant je suis restée pendant dix ans dans une école assez spéciale, que tu ne vas pas tarder à connaître à mon avis. Mais, tu verras on y est très bien.

-D'accord, je te dirais ça quand j'y serais. Mais tu viendras avec moi ou tu auras fini ta mission une fois que je serais là-bas ?

-Là, je ne sais pas du tout miss, car on ne m'a apparemment pas encore tout dit sur cette mission. Lui précisé-je.

-Oh...J'espère que tu me suivras car me retrouver seule dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, me fait un peu peur. Me dit-elle pensive.

-Je comprends, on en saura plus dès qu'un de nos protecteurs se décidera à nous donner des indications sur ce qui va suivre, mais en attendant profites de la journée.

-Oui, tu as raison. Me répond t-elle en souriant.

Je pense que d'avoir un peu parlé toute les deux lui a fait du bien, car même si elle connaissait l'existence de certaines choses, le faite de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas seule a affronter tout ça, la rassure malgré tout un peu.

La matinée se déroule tranquillement, nous continuons de parler, elle me raconte des anecdotes de son passé et j'en fais de même. On passe de bon moment à rigoler, ce qui est plutôt agréable.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une personne à qui parler et surtout à qui me confier.

Je propose, vers onze heures, qu'on aillent se balader en fôret, ce qu'elle accepte rapidement, tout en m'expliquant qu'elle aime le calme qui y règne. Cette révélation a le don de me surprendre car c'est exactement mon ressentit quand je suis dans ce lieu.

On avancent et s'enfoncent dans la végétation pendant un petit ée en plein milieu de la fôret, on tombent sur un cerf et son petit en train de boire, ces deux là ne font même pas attention à notre présence, aucune peur ne découle d'eux.

Je regarde ma protégée et m'aperçois qu'elle a elle aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres en les voyant agir.

Nous décidons de nous éloigner doucement pour ne pas les effrayer et les laisser tranquilles. On stoppent notre marche lorsqu'on arrivent au bord d'un lac, on s'assoient sur un vieux tronc d'arbre pour, une fois de plus, admirer le paysage.

Ce qui est surprenant est de voir les animaux continuer ce qu'ils font malgré notre présence, ils semblent sentir que nous ne sommes pas un danger pour eux.

Nous restons un petit quart d'heures, sans rien dire, un silence qui est loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire, il est très reposant.

Et comme tout moment paisible semble ne pas leur plaire, celui-ci est perturbé par un flash blanc qui attire notre attention, et on peux voir apparaître un de nos protecteurs du nom d'Angelus, qui lui a un grand sourire aux lèvres en nous voyant.

Moi, par contre, je laisse échapper un long soupir, car sa venue aanonce soit une bonne nouvelle ou soit l'inverse. Il finit par diriger son regard vers moi lorsqu'il se rend compte que je plisse les yeux en l'appercevant, il comprend alors que je ne suis pas dûpe concernant cette mission et que des explications vont devoir être données.

Il me fait un signe de tête pour me faire savoir qu'il a bien compris mes attentes, je décides alors de faire savoir à Angelus ce que je penses de son arrivée:

-Décidément, vous choisissez toujours, toi et Marius, les bons moment pour apparaître.

-On adorent t'embêter, Eléana, tu devrais le savoir et y être habituée depuis le temps.

-Je le suis, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie ! Que nous vaut ta visite Angelus ?

-Je viens aux nouvelles et me présenter à ta jeune protégée.

-D'accord, alors Angelus je te présente Malia et Miss voici Angelus, un de nos protecteurs, doué l'un comme l'autre pour gacher les moments paisible. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

-ELEANA ! Me reprend Angelus.

-Ba quoi ! Faut quand même avouer que c'est vrai. Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules et en souriant.

Malia, qui assiste calmement à notre discussion, finit par éclater de rire devant ma répartie envers notre supérieur. Je rigoles à mon tour, Angelus, lui, secoue la tête de droite à gauche en signe de desespoir, comprenant que ma protégée me suit dans mes petits délires. Ce qui, je dois avouer me fait très plaisir.

Une fois qu'on est calmées, il se présente plus précisément et explique à Malia le rôle d'un protecteur. Dès que c'est chose faite, il me regard cette fois-ci plus sérieusement avant de dire:

-Eléana, je suis aussi ici pour t'avertir ! Comme tu le sais, nous t'avons confié cette mission de protection et ce n'est pas pour rien. Malia a des pouvoirs bien particulier et aussi très important pour la communauté. C'est à cause de tout ça qu'un démon c'est mit en tête de la tuer, espérant ainsi nous affaiblir et il a raison sur ce point.

-Je pense avoir deviner ce qu'elle sera une fois bien formé, je lai deviné à la bibliothèque. Lui dis-je.

-Oui, je m'en doutais que tu le devinerais vite, tu es assez douée pour ça. Mais le soucis est aussi que tant que ce démon sera après elle, il lui sera impossible d'aller sur l'île de Malicia afin d'y recevoir sa formation. M'explique t-il.

-Donc, en clair, si je te suis bien, ma mission est de la protéger emais aussi de tuer ce démon, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est bien cela, mais c'est aussi un démon très puissant, tu devras faire très attention, Eléana !

-J'ai bien compris, je resterais sur mes gardes ne t'en fais pas. Le rassuré-je.

Après nous avoir expliqué tout ça, il décide qu'il est temps pour lui de repartir. Je choisis d'attendre la fin de ma mission pour lui demander des explications. Il me souhaite bonne chance et un flash blanc l'enveloppe avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Je restes une ou deux minutes silencieuse à penser à ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Ces prochains jours ne s'annoncent pas de tout repos pour moi, j'ai interêt à prendre des forces d'ici là.

Sur ses quelques pensées, on décident qu'il est temps de rebrousser chemin, le trajet se fait tranqillement. Malia me pose des questions sur ce qu'a dit Angelus, car elle n'a pas réussi à tout suivre. Je lui expliques alors ce qu'il ma dit afin de la mettre au courant, après tout elle a bien le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, c'est sa vie qui est en jeux.

Elle me dit aussi qu'elle naime ni l'idée, ni de savoir que je risque ma vie pour la sauver, je la rassure en lui disant que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'affronte un démon et que je ce ne sera aussi surement la dernière fois.

Ce qu'elle accepte, même si elle ne semble pas apprécier que je le fasses, je peux voir dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude qu'elle a à mon égard et je dois dire que cela me touche.

Je lui souris afin de tenter de la rassurer.

Aillant discutés tout le trajet, nous voici déjà arrivées devant ma maison. Je précise, à Malia, que je vais dans la cuisine nous préparer un encas et qu'ensuite nous irons chez elle pour récupérer ses affaires.

Elle en profite pour monter prendre une douche et se changer. Je m'affaire dans la pièce et attrape tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour nous faire de bons et gros sandwichs.

Lorsqu'elle redescend, tout est prêt, nous mangens de bon coeur car notre promenade de ce matin nous a vraiment ouvert l'appétit.

Il est quatorze heures quand nous prenons enfin le chemin de son appartement. Cette fois-ci n'étant pas spécialement préssée, je décides de prendre mon pick-up, véhicule qui va nous permettre de pouvoir ramener bon nombre des affaires qu'elle souhaite emmener.

Nous voici partie pour une bonne heure de route, la musique nous accompagne tout le trajet et ça nous permet de nous relaxer sans que l'on soit obligées de faire la conversation.

Je finis par stopper mon véhicule devant un vieux bâtiment en briques rouges, Malia descend et je l'a rejoins. Nous entrons et ontons au deuxième étages où elle réside.

J'entres à sa suite et découvre avec plaisir un joli studio, qui est je dois l'avouer très bien décoré.

Une grande pièce s'offre à nous, les murs sont peint de deux couleurs, offrant un beau dégradé pour nos yeux, le bas est marron et le haut est d'un beige un peu foncé. Ce qui donne l'impression que la pièce est immense. Un canapé lit est au centre de la pièce devant un meuble télé, une commode accompagnée d'une armoire se trouve d'un coté et une kitchenette de l'autre. Tout près de le porte d'entrée se trouve la salle de bain peinte en bleu ciel.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire ce que je pense de son appartement.

-C'est très joli, tu es douée pour la décoration, dis donc !

-Merci, j'aime ça, c'est vrai. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

On emballent le maximum des affaires qu'elle souhaite prendre, cela nous prend un bon moment. Il est dix huit heures trente quant on a enfn finit et que tout est dans mon pick-up.

Mais tout cela était trop beau pour que cela soit aussi simple. A peine descendu et dans la rue que mes sens se mettent en alertes, je sais alors que nous ne sommes plus seules.

J'attrapes alors Malia et m'éclipse avec elle chez moi, sans prendre le temps de lui demander son avis.

Une fois qu'elle est en séuritée, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et m'éclipse de nouveau pour retourner récupérer mon véhicule comme ci de rien était. Mais il semble qu'ils ont sentis ma présence, car ils sont maintenant autour de mon pick-up.

J'étudis la situation, ils sont trois, mais un d'eux ce demarque des autres par sa prestance, j'en deduis que ce doit être le chef et celui dont Angelus m'a parlé.

Sans me démonter, je m'avance et leur demande:

-Excusez-moi messieurs, mais vous êtes autour de mon véhicule et j'aimerais pouvoir y accéder pour monter à l'intérieur.

-Ne joue pas avec nous ! Donne nous l'humaine et on te laissera partir sans te faire de mal. Me dit l'un d'enre eux.

-L'humaine ? Il n'y a personne à part moi ici, vous devez faire erreur. Leur dis-je, continuant mon petit jeu de l'ignorance.

Apparemment, il n'aime pas trop mon jeu car l'un d'entre eux perd patience et me lance unne boule d'énergie, que j'esquive facilement à leur plus grand étonnement.

-Qui es- tu ? Me demande le chef.

-Ton pire cauchemard, démon ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce qui a le don de l'énerver encore plus, cette fois-ci il tente une attaque, mais ce retrouve nez à nez avec un mur que j'ai crée en placant ma main, paume en avant, devant moi. Il fait d 'autres tentatives qui échoues et ça l'énnerve. Il finit par arrêter voyant qu'il n'arrive à rien.

-Elle a donc un protecteur, bien... Alors, tu seras la première a mourrir et ensuite je m'occuperais d'elle. Me dit-il.

-Je serais toi, je ne compterais pas trop sur la dessus et au passage tu vas devoir te retrouver de nouveaux équipiers.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir? J'ouvres mes mains où deux boules de feu se sont formées et je les envois sur les deux autres démons qui explosent ensembles. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage lorsque je regardes les deux tas de cendre et dis au chef:

-Alors Baltus, que penses tu de ma prestation ?

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je comptes bien le découvrir et alors là je te tuerais de mes propres mains. Me précise t-il avant de disparaître pour de bon en apercevant de nouvelles boules de feu dans mes mains, car il a bien comprit qu'elles lui étaient destinées.

Après avoir autant attirer l'attention en pleine rue, je montes en voiture et prends la direction de chez moi retrouver ma protégée, qui a mon avis na pas dû approuver que je me sauves sans lui avoir donné plus d'explications.

Mais pour ma décharge, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour ça, ma principale mission est de la mettre en sécurité et ensuite m'occuper de ce démon.

En y repensant, il semble savoir qu'elle bénéficie d'un protecteur. _Comment cela se fait il ?_ pensé-je. Encore une question qui s'ajoute à la longue liste destinée à Angelus ou Marius suivant celui qui fera son apparition la prochaine fois.

La route se passe sans soucis et j'en suis heureuse, car malgré tout je m'attendais à ce que Baltus réapparaisse, mais il semble qu'il attende un autre moment.

J'arrives enfin chez moi, je gares le pick-up dans mon garage, de cette façon les affaires ne seront pas abîmées si elles ne sont pas rangées ce soir. J'entres dans mon salon et m'affalessur mon canapé épuisée de cette soirée mouvementée.

Des bruits de pas viennent dans ma direction, je relèves la tête et aperçois Malia venir elle aussi s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que tu me mettes à l'écart et surtout que tu m'emmenes ici sans me demander mon avis. Me dit-elle sérieusement tout en croisant les bras.

-Et bien tu m'envois désolée, mais il faudra t'y faire, car ma mission première est de te protéger et ne dis surtout pas que tu peux le faire seule. Lui précisé-je en la voyant commencer a ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Tant que tu ne sauras pas utiliser parfaitement tes pouvoirs, ce sera comme cela Malia !

Je peux voir qu'elle n'apprecie pas ce que je viens de lui dire, mais elle l'accepte malgré tout, comprenant que je ne le fais pas par plaisir mais bel et bien pour sauver sa vie.

-Je sais que c'est dur de dépendre de quelqu'un, mais c'est pour ton bien et ce n'est aussi que temporaire.

-Oui, tu as raison, désolée... Mais je n'aimes pas être impuissante et laisser quelqu'un d'autre être bléssé à ma place. M'explique t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée que tu t'inquiètes ou blesséé que tu ai si peux confiance en moi. Dis-je dramatiquement mais un sourire en coin pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle tente de s'excuser de peur de m'avoir vraiment peinée, mais plus elle essais et plus j'insiste pour finir par rigoler, elle comprend alors que c'était une blague.

Je reprends sérieusement la conversation:

-Je comprends, mais ne craint rien, j'ai été longuement formée et je sais ce que je fais, je me jettes rarement dans la gueule du loup, enfin d'un démon en ce qui nous concerne, sans un plan. La rassuré-je.

Elle me répond d'un signe de tête, ce n'est pas facile pour elle car tout lui tombe dessus d'un seul coup et ce dont elle ne se doute pas c'est que ce n'est que le début de l'aventure qui ne sera pas toujours simple. Mais elle est forte, elle surmontera tout ça.

Une chose m'intrigue et je décides de lui poser la question:

-Dis moi miss, avais-tu déjà vu cet homme, avant ce soir ?

Elle prend quelques minutes pour réfléchir avant de me répondre:

-Non, pas que je me souviennes, mais tu sais à la fac il y'a beaucoup de monde, il est possible qu'il était parmi eux.

-C'est pas faux, effectivement. Lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi me demande tu ça, Eléana ?

-Car il semble connaître pas mal de chose sur toi, des choses que même toi tu ne savais pas encore, donc je me suis poser la question si tu l'avais remarqué afin de savoir depuis quand il te suis réellement. Expliqué-je.

-Ah d'accord.

-On finira bien par le découvrir, en attendant je penses que je vais aller avaler un petit quelque chose, histoire de faire taire mon estomac. Rigolé-je.

-J'ai préparé des pâtes à la carbonara en t'attendant, une assiette est prête dans le micro onde, tu n'as plus qu'a la réchauffer;

-Merci, je dois avouer que ce sera meilleur qu'un sandwich, car je n'ai pas la force de préparer autre chose. Dis-je en souriant.

Malia rigole en entendant ma phrase, moi je me diriges à grand pas vers la cuisine et manges de bon coeur l'assiette qui m'est destinée. Je félicite la cuisinière pour son délicieux repas et nous sert deux tasses de café que nous buvons tranquillement dans le salon.

J'en profites pour lui demander ce qu'elle veut faire avec ses affaires, qui se trouvent dans le garage. Malia me répond que certaines choses vont être montées dans sa chambre et le reste elle ne sait pas encore. Je lui dis que rien ne presse et que cela ne me gêne pas de les entreposer dans le garage.

Elle me remercie et finit par bailler, je rigoles et lui précise qu'elle devrait aller ce reposer pour être en forme demain.

Je lui précise que je ne vais pas tarder à la suivre, mais avant je vais aller voir comment va mon gros bébé. Je me diriges vers la porte menant au sous sol et descends l'escalier après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Je peux déjà entendre sa respiration et à son rythme j'en déduis qu'il dort profondément.

Arrivée en bas, je m'approche de Driss, un sourire aux lèvres en le voyant. Nombreux sont ceux, qui en l'apercevant, prendrais peur, surtout vue sa taille, mais aussi à cause de toutes les monstrueuses choses que l'ont dit à leur sujet. Certains spéciment peuvent oui être méchant, mais d'autres sont très gentils, l_a preuve en est avec mon gros bébé_, pensé-je.

Une fois tout près de lui, je pose ma main sur sa tête, sa peau est rugueuse, mais cela ne me gêne pas, au contraire je m'y suis habituée.

Sentant ma présence, il ouvre les yeux sans pour autant bouger son corps, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots, l'un comme l'autre, nous nous comprenons avec un simple regard ou un geste.

Je lui souris tout en continuant mes caresses pendant un bon quart d'heures avant de sentir la fatigue arrivée et de poser ma tête sur son ventre, aillant envie de passer un peu de temps auprès de lui, je laisse le sommeil m'envelopper et finis par sombrer.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Comment allez vous ce soir ? moi très bien :)**_

_**Voici le chapitre trois en espérant qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires afin de me donner vos avis !**_

_**Bonne soirée et bonne lecture à vous :)**_

_**Chapitre 3:**_

La nuit à été reposante après les évènements de la veille, c'est le souffle de Driss sur ma figure qui m'a réveillé, celui-ci trouve apparemment que j'ai suffisamment dormi. En regardant ma montre, je m'apperçois qu'il est sept heures du matin, ce qui me surprend un peu, car rare sont les fois où je dors autant, en général dès six heures mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux même.

Une fois debout, je m'étires de tout mon long, car même si mon lit était douillet, la position que j'avais n'est pas la meilleure. Lui aussi se lève afin de se dégourdir les pattes, il fait quelques pas dans sa grotte. Celle-ci a été aménagé pour lui, avant notre arrivée, dans le sous-sol de la maison, elle est assez spacieuse pour qu'il puisse bouger à sa convenance, au fond il y a un accès vers l'extérieur pour qu'il puisse sortir à l'abri de tout regard.

En le voyant bouger, je remarque qu'il lui faudrait faire un peu d'exercice, donc je décide que ce soir on va aller faire une petite sortie tout les deux, _comme on en a l'habitude_, pensé-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

J'avance vers lui et pose ma main sur son poitrail avant de lui dire:

-Je sais que tu as besoin de te dépenser un peu, alors ce soir on ira se balader tout les deux, ça fait un petit moment qu'on est pas sorti d'ailleurs.

Il me regarde attentivement pendant que je parle mais je sais qu'il a très bien comprit ce que je viens de lui dire, car sa queue bouge rapidement, signe de joie et d'impatience de sa part. Je rigole de sa réaction, _on pourrait presque la comparer à celle d'un chien_, pensé-je.

Après ce petit moment de complicité entre nous, je décide de remonter afin de vioir si ma protégée est réveillé.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, la maison est calme, personne à l'horizon, j'en conclus qu'elle dort encore. Je nous prépare alors un bon petit déjeuné, car j'avoue que là j'ai une faim de loup, tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de loup je n'ai pas vue depuis deux jours Néo.

Aillant fini de tout préparer, je décide d'aller dans mon jardin afin de voir si je l'aperçois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends du bruit dans les buissons non loin de là, avant qu'apparaisse un loup noir avec une belle tache grise sur son museau, donnant l'impression d'un masque. Je souris en le voyant et tend ma main vers lui car ça reste un animal sauvage qui a besoin d'être rassuré un minimum.

Une fois qu'il m'a reconnu, il s'approche encore plus de moi avant de me donner un grand coup de langue sur ma main, j'éclate de rire suite à ça.

-Hey, Néo, ça faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ! quel accueil agréable tu me donne là !

Il se pose près de moi, attendant que je le caresse comme à mon habitude. Tout en faisant cela je repense à la façon dont on c'est rencontré la première fois.

Cela remonte a deux ans, j'étais partie explorer les bois, afin de connaître un peu les lieux suite à mon arrivée. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai entendu un léger couinement, ce qui m'avait intrigué et en allant voir la cause de ce bruit, j'ai aperçu un louveteau coincé dans un trou d'où il ne pouvait ressortir de lui même. Je m'étais alors approché tout doucement, ne souhaitant pas l'apeurer encore plus, une fois dans le trou moi aussi, je m'étais accroupi pour tendre ma main vers lui afin qu'il sente que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. J'ai fini par gagner sa confiance et ai réussi à le sortir de là sans problème.

Depuis ce jour, un lien c'est crée entre nous et j'apprècie cela.

Une demi heure plus tard, il décide de lui même de repartir en se levant, je le regarde alors s'enfoncer et disparaître dans la fôret.

Vers dix heures et demi, j'entends des bruits de pas, je diriges mon regard en direction de Malia qui me fait un simple signe de la main en guise de bonjour.

Je rigole en l'appercevant car je comprends vite que mademoiselle n'est pas du matin.

-C'est dur ce matin à ce que je vois pour toi ! Lui dis-je.

-Oh, ne te moques pas, hein ! On est pas tous des lève tôt ! Rigole t'elle.

-Ca viendra, crois moi.

-Pas sûre ça, j'aime trop mon lit pour ça !

-Tu vas avoir quelques surprises alors, miss ! Lui expliqué-je.

-A ce point là ? Je vais pas devoir me lever aux aurores quand même ? Me demande t'elle desespérée.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? Lui demandé-je en rigolant.

-Non, en faite, oublis ma question. Me dit elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil d'un air dépité après avoir apprit cela.

-Désolée, miss, mais là c'était trop tentant de te taquiner sur ce sujet, enfin c'est en partit vrai quand même... Je stoppe ma phrase en voyant son regard de tueuse qui avouons le ne me fait pas peur, mais je décide de jouer le jeu pour rire, donc je lève les mains devant moi avant de finir ma phrase. Ok, ok, je me tais; promis.

Elle rigole de ma réaction, comprenant que je la taquine, elle finit par rire aussi. On passe une bonne fin de matinée a rigoler autour du petit déjeuné, c'est je dois l'avouer un moment très agréable. Ce qui d'un coté me fait assez bizrre car je n'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie, du moins personne avec qui je peux discuter. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, car je me rends compte, avec des moments comme ce matin, que cela m'a manqué.

Mais j'ai toujours cette impression qu'un lien nous uni toute les deux, il va vraiment falloir que je tire cette histoire au clair, car je commence a me faire certaines idées et j'ai peur de cela car si au final c'est faux ça raviverait de vieilles blessures.

En début d'après-midi, je précise à Malia que nous allons en course car il ne reste plus grand chose dans les placards, n'aillant pas prèvu au dernier ravitaillement que j'aurais de la compagnie. Elle me suit, ravie de pouvoir sortir un peu. Même si cette sortie semble anodine, je n'en reste pas moins sur mes gardes et n'en oublis pas ma mission.

-On peut aller se balader en ville avant, si tu le souhaite. Lui dis-je.

-Oui pourquoi pas, même manger une bonne glâce ou boire un verre à la terrasse d'un café, ça peut être sympa. Me répond t'elle.

-C'est possible, oui, allé en route !

On montent dans mon véhicule, une jeep, _oui, oui je sais ce que vous pensez et vous avez tout à fait raison, j'adore ce type d'engin, ce n'est pas de ma faute_, pensé-je.

J'aime pouvoir rouler sur tout types de routes ou chemins, alors quoi de mieux qu'un tout terrain.

Le trajet ne dure pas longtemps car nous parlons et lorsque certaines musiques que nous aimons passent, on chantent aussi et autant vous dire qu'on a de bon fous rires toute les deux en nous entendant chanter, _heureusement pour nous le soleil est toujours avec nous_, pensé-je.

Je finis par me garer tout près du centre ville, nous descendons et avançons vers les premières boutiques non loin de nous. On passent devant un magasin de chaussures, puis de vêtements, on regardent les vitrines au fur et à mesure tout en donnant nos avis sur ce que nous voyons. On se rend alors compte, que nous avons pas mal de goûts en communs.

On arrivent enfin devant le seul bar de la ville, on s'installent alors à une table en terrasse.

Le serveur arrive rapidement prendre notre commande.

-Bonjour, mesdames, que désirez-vous boire ?

-Bonjour, un perrier menthe, s'il vous plaît ! Lui commandé-je.

-Bonjour, et pour moi un coca, s'il vous plaît. Lui précise Malia.

-Je vous ramène votre commande tout de suite.

Nous précise t'il avant de rentrer dans le bar, je remarque ma protégée suivre des yeux le serveur, je décide de la taquiner un peu.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

-Oh oui ! trop même. Me répond t-elle.

J'éclate de rire face à sa repartie, elle est maintenant à l 'aise avec moi je peux le sentir et je préfère largement cela.

Je regarde discretement de temps en temps de droite à gauche pour vérifier qu'aucune présence inoportune ne soit caché non loin de nous.

Le serveur fini par nous ramener nos verres pour le plus grand plaisir de Malia, qui ne perd pas une miette du spectacle que le serveur lui offre, ce qui me fait sourire. On boit tranquillement nos verres, tout en profitant du soleil et de sa chaleur.

Nos verres finis, on décident qu'il est temps d'aller faire les courses, nous prennons la direction du supermarché, mais ce que je redoutais arrive. Un frisson me parcours, signe que nous ne sommes plus seules. Malia repère très vite que ma posture a changé, que je ne suis plus du tout détendue, je laisse mes sens agir et je détecte vite qu'un démon se trouve dans la ruelle tout près de nous. Je place alors ma protégée derrière moi, car cette fois-ci en pleine rue, il est impossible pour moi de m'éclipser afin de la mettre en sécurité et il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Malia, tu restes bien derrière moi, s'il te plaît ! Lui dis-je.

-D'accord ! Me répond t'elle tout en agrippant mon bras signe qu'elle n'est pas du tout rassuré.

Même sans voir sa tête, je peux sentir sa peur face à cette situation et c'est tout à fait légitime car c'est sa vie qui est en jeu là.

J'avance doucement vers la ruelle car je sais que le démon ne se montrera pas à la vue des humains. Je pourrais en profiter pour partir, mais il finirait par nous rattraper, alors autant l'affronter tout de suite et épargner que quelqu'un ne soit bléssé en passant. J'aperçois au fond une silhouette d'homme et j'en déduis vite que c'est le démon que j'ai senti. Je reste sur mes gardes, car rien ne me dit qu'il ne nous tend pas un piège ou une embuscade, _ce qui ne me surprendrait pas venant d'eux_, pensé-je.

Malia me suit, tel mon ombre, tellement elle est près de moi, mais je préfère cela au moins maintenant cachés aux yeux des humains, si cela dérape, je peux nous éclipser loin d'ici et en sécurité.

-Je vois que Maltus n'a pas daigné venir lui même ! Dis-je au démon une fois à bonne distance de lui.

-Il avait à faire, comme il te l'a déja dit, il ne se montrera de nouveau que lorsqu'il aura trouvé qui tu es et qu'il saura comment te tuer pour arriver à ses fins.

-Et bien, je lui souhaite bien du courage alors, car d'autres ont essayés mais n'y sont pas parvenus, pour preuve je suis ici !

-Sache qu'il est tenace et arrive toujours à ses fins ! Me dit il dûrement.

-On verra ça, démon ! Mais en attendant, à ce que je vois, il envoit des démons de deuxième catégorie pour faire son sale travail et mourrir.

-Qui te dis que je vais mourrir ? Me demande t'il en se positionnant mieux pour m'attaquer avec des boules de feu.

Aillant sentie son changement d'attitude; j'ai juste eu le temps de mettre Malia dans un coin où elle ne risque rien, afin de pouvoir agir sans risque.

A peine retournée, je vois la première boule arrivée sur moi trop rapidement pour que j'ai le temps de l'éviter, celle-ci me frappe de plein fouet sur mon épaule droite, ce qui me vaut une belle grimace car en y regardant de plus près je vois que je suis bien amoché et cela fait un mal de chien en plus. Enervée, je me redresse et laisse l'énergie autour de moi m'envahir, ce qui créer une vive lumière blanche dans ton mon corps avant de ce centrer dans mes mains pour y former deux boules bleu. Une fois faite, je regarde mon adversaire avec avec un grand sourire et les lance dans sa direction.

Tellement surpris par ce qu'il vient de voir, il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver les deux boules qui finissent par atteindre ensemble leur cible et le démon explose suite à la forte charge d'énergie.

Dès que je suis sûre qu'il est bien disparu, je souffles un bon coup pour éviter de crier car la douleur dans mon épaule est assez importante, _même si j'ai connu pire que ça_, pensé-je.

Je vois ma protégée venir auprès de moi complètement paniquée en voyant ma blessure, elle va pour approcher sa main, mais je la stoppe rapidement.

-Même si cela semble horrible, je te demande de ne pas y toucher, je vais soigner ça en rentrant, ne t'en fait pas, ça ira. Dis-je pour la rassurer.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? car c'est pas beau à voir.

-Je me doutes, mais ça va ne t'en fait pas, j'ai eu pire tu sais ! Bon, je crois que pour les courses c'est raté, on va commander pour ce soir, quand dis-tu ?

-Ca me va, je pense effectivement que c'est plus raisonnable. Me répond t-elle.

On sort alors de la ruelle, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours car le bruit aurait fini par attirer du monde.

Arrivée devant la voiture, je confis les clès à Malia, car avec mon épaule je préfère éviter de conduire. Elle prend la direction de la maison et cette fois-ci le trajet se déroule plus calmement car chacune de nous est perdues dans ses pensées.

Les miennes sont dirigées vers ce qui vient de se dérouler et plus précisement sur ce qu'il a dit concernant Baltus. Il risque d'avoir du mal à trouver qui je suis car nous sommes très peu nombreux et peu de personnes connaissent qui nous sommes, d'ailleurs seul les protecteurs le savent pour notre sécuritée. Je suis persuader qu'il fera rapidement son apparition, énervé de n'avoir rien découvert, _du moins je l'espère car si c'est l'inverse alors je serais autant en danger que Malia_, pensé-je.

En parlant d'elle, je tourne mon regard vers elle et constate que le sien est concentré sur la route, mais son corps lui, montre qu'elle est inquiète.

Je décide alors d'engager la conversation:

-Ca va aller, miss ?

-Oui, oui, il faut juste que j'arrive à me calmer après ce qui vient de se passer. M'explique t'elle.

-Je comprends, c'est jamais facile d'assister à un combat avec un démon.

-C'est vrai, mais j'étais surtout inquiète pour toi, même si je sais que tu as l'habitude, je t'apprecie et ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Je suis touché par ce qu'elle vient de dire, surtout que je ne m'y attendais pas, je dois avouer.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais sache que ce n'est rien que je ne puisses soigner et je t'apprecie moi aussi, miss.

-Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu vas soigner ça toi même, car c'est assez profond et il va sûrement falloir quelques points de suture. Me dit-elle.

-Tu le découvriras peut être un jour, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le bon moment, ma nature est très particulière, c'est la seule chose que je peux te dire, non par manque de confiance, mais pour ma propre sécurité. Lui expliqué-je.

-Je comprends tout à fait, Eléana ! J'espère juste avoir un jour la chance de découvrir qui tu es réellement.

-Tu auras peut être cette chance, qui sait ! Dis-je en souriant.

Le reste du chemin se déroule tranquilement, en parlant de certaines choses qui nous passes en tête, afin de se changer les esprits et cela fonctionne plutôt bien.

Vingts minutes plus tard, nous entrons enfin dans la maison, je préviens Malia que je vais me reposer un peu dans ma chambre et me soigner par la même occasion. Dès que je suis dans ma chambre, je m'installe sur mon lit et appelle Marcus.

Celui-ci ne met pas longtemps avant d'apparaître devant moi, à peine son regard regard se pose sur moi, que je peux voir son inquiétude à mon sujet, il a toujours été attentif a ce qui m'arrive. Depuis mes débuts dans le monde magique, il m'a prit sous son aile, m'apprenant de nombreuses choses concernant ma nature, un vrai papa poule me concernant et je dois dire que je le considère un peu comme mon père. Je me doutais quand voyant ma blessure il réagirait rapidement.

Je décide de le rassurer avant qu'il ne commence à hurler.

-Je vais bien, Marcus, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide pour me soigner, s'il te plaît.

-Bien sur, mais que c'est il passé, Eléana ? Tu as vu l'état de ton épaule ? Me répond t'il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Un démon nous attendait en ville, il a profité de mon inattention, lorsque je mettais Malia en sécurité, pour attaquer et voilà le résultat.

- Il a été malin à ce que je constate, mais te connaissant il en a payer de sa vie pour t'avoir bléssé.

-Tout à fait, mais avant il a eu le temps de me dire que Baltus recherche activement qui je suis et cela m'inquiète un peu malgré tout, car si il y parvient cela ne sera pas bon pour moi.

-Il ne peut pas trouver ta vrai nature, seul un protecteur pourrait lui dévoiler et ce n'est pas près d'arrivée, alors rassure toi, tu ne risque rien de ce côté là, bon aller on va soigner ta blessure.

-Oui car ça fait un mal de chien.

Il s'avance vers moi, pose sa main sur mon épaule et je mets la mienne par dessus afin d'avoir toute l'énergie qu'il faut. Une lumière blanche enveloppe nos deux mains avant que je sentes des picotements sur ma blessure signe qu'elle guérit mais je serres quand même les dents car la douleur met du temps à s'attenuer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière disparaît et nous enlevons nos mains, je regarde ma blessure, du moins l'endroit où elle était senser se trouver et je remarque que mon épaule est intacte, comme-ci je n'avais rien eu.

-Merci, Marcus !

-De rien, mais tu sais que logiquement tu aurais dû y arriver seule. Me précise t'il.

-Oui, mais j'ai utilisé un maximum d'énergie lors du combat et j'ai eu un doute quant à savoir si j'y arriverais seule.

-Je comprends et tu as bien fais de m'appeler, Eléana ! Me dit il.

-Et en même temps ça me permet de faire un point avec vous sur la situation.

-C'est vrai et je vais essayer d'en savoir plus de mon côté.

-D'accord, il faudra aussi qu'on ai une discussion concernant Malia, Marcus !

-Oui, je l'avais bien compris avec ce qu'Angélus m'a dit, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je te promet de tout te dire, mais il te faudra être encore un peu patiente, prend juste soin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant.

-Je m'attendais à cette réponse, je serais patiente, quant à prendre soin d'elle tu sais que c'est ce que je fais déjà.

-Oui et c'est en partie pour cela qu'elle t'a été confié ! Me précise t'il avec un sourire.

-Bien, alors je continus de la surveiller et de la protéger en attendant d'en savoir plus. Lui dis-je en souriant moi aussi.

-Exactement, je dois me sauver maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de mes services.

-Passe le bonjour à Angélus.

Il me fait un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans un hâlo de lumière blanche. Dès qu'il a disparu, je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit en soupirant, car ce n'est pastout de suite que j'aurais mes réponses et je sens que le combat avec Baltus sera compliqué.

Après toute ses constatations, je décides d'aller prendre une douche pour enlever les dernières traces du combât. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou et me détend, je reste dessous pendant quelques minutes, lorsque la fraicheur ce fait sentir, je coupe l'eau et sors en enfilant mon peignoir pour rejoindre ma chambre tranqillement.

Je choisis une tenue simple, un bas de jogging gris en coton avec un débardeur rose, le tout par dessus un ensemble de sous-vêtements rose en dentelle. J'enfile le tout rapidement, pour descendre rejoindre ma protégée et la rassurer.

En descendant, je me diriges vers le salon où je suppose que Malia se trouve et effectivement celle-ci est assise sur le canapé, un livre en main. Elle relève la tête en m'entendant arriver, son regard se dirige vers mon épaule et elle ouvre grand les yeux de surprise quand elle s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace.

Je souris face à sa réaction.

-Il n'y a plus aucune trace. Constate t'elle.

-Et non ! je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Ca me rassure que tu n'ai plus rien, Eléana ! Me précise t'elle.

-Que crois tu ! Je suis une battante ! Me vantais-je tout en rigolant en faisant voir mes muscles.

Elle éclate de rire en me voyant faire.

-Ba vas y, moque toi !

-Désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, on aurait dit que tu posais pour être catcheuse.

-Qui sait, je serais peut être tres bonne. Lui dis-je en gonflant le torse.

Et là nous partons toute les deux dans un énorme fou rire, ça nous prend quelques minutes pour nous remettre, je décide alors qu'il est temps de commander à manger.

-Que veux tu manger ce soir ? Lui demandé-je tout en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Je suis tentée par une bonne grosse pizza avec du steack haché dessus.

-Hmm.. pizza, oui pourquoi pas cela fait un petit moment que j'en ai pas mangé.

J'ouvre le tiroir de la table basse et fouille parmis plusieurs prospectus. Une fois trouvé celui que je cherche, j'attrape le téléphone et passe commande.

L'homme me précise qu'on sera livré d'ici trente minutes avant de raccrocher.

Je préviens alors Malia:

-Dans trente minutes, le repas sera servit, miss !

-Ok, car je commence à vraiment avoir faim là. Me précise t'elle en tapotant son ventre.

Je rigole en la voyant faire, j'apprecie ce côté là d'elle, c'est plaisant d'avoir une personne, qui comme moi, aime rire et raconter des bêtises.

En attendant l'arrivée du dîner, j'explique à Malia que Marcus est venu et qu'il va essayer de se renseigner un peu plus sur Baltus afin de nous aider. Elle m'écoute attentivement, tout en acquiescant pour me dire qu'elle a comprit.

On continuent de parler jusque l'arrivée du livreur. Celui-ci ne met pas longtemps à sonner à la porte, je vais lui ouvrir et attrape notre commande en lui donnant l'argent que je lui dois.

Je ramène les pizzas dans le salon et donne la sienne à Malia car elle l'attendait avec impatience. J'ouvre mon carton pour voir la mienne, une pizza avec du fromage et des pommes de terres, le tout accompagnées de crème fraiche, ma préférée.

On mange de bon coeur, tout en parlant et le reste de la soirée ce passe tranquilement.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Tout d'abord désolée pour avoir mis un peu plus de temps pour poster ce chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ? pour moi tout va bien :)**_

_**Dans ce chapitre quelques révélations, mais pas toute je garde encore un peu de suspence.**_

_**En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**_

_**Chapitre 4: **_

Vers vingt trois heures, je décide d'aller voir Driss, étant donné que Malia est partit se coucher sur les coups de vingt deux heures, celle-ci ne risque pas de nous voir et est en sécuritée ici. Je peux donc, maintenant, me consacrer à mon gros bébé.

A peine ai-je commencé a descendre les premières marches, que celui-ci arrive auprès de moi, très impatient apparemment de me voir. Je m'approches de lui et pose ma main sur sa tête afin de pouvoir le caresser. Il se laisse faire avec plaisir car il adore ça, surtout à cet endroit précis.

Tout en faisant cela, le souvenir du jour où il m'a été confié me revient.

" Lors de mon dernier jour à l'école de magie, Marcus et Angelus étaient venu me trouver afin de me demander de les retrouver sur les bords de l'île et plus précisement à la point de celle-ci. Après avoir accepté beaucoup de questions m'avaient assaillit car en général si mes protecteurs et parrains souhaitaient me voir en dehors de l'école ce n'était jamais bon signe. Une fois mon dernier cours terminé, je les avais rejoint et les ais trouvés devant un gros rocher. A peine à leur hauteur, je leur avais demandé directement ce qu'on faisaient ici, car la patience et moi cela faisait deux, même encore maintenant. Ils c'étaient empresser de me répondre qu'ils avaient une dernière chose pour moi et que je devais aller derriere ce rocher car cela ce trouvait là. Je m'étais alors empressée d'aller voir et qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise lorsque j'avais devant mes yeux un bébé dragon.

-Ils sera ton gardien et protecteur le plus proche, ainsi que ton plus fidèle allier lors de tes missions et un bon compagnon de route je pense. M'avait précisé Angelus.

J'étais resté quelques minutes à le regarder, il en faisait de même d'ailleurs. Aucun mots ne réussissaient a franchir mes lèvres, car pour moi il n'en existait plus, du moins selon les livres d'histoire. Le dragon c'était alors avancé doucement vers moi, ce qui avait eu le don de me sortir de ma transe, mon bras c'était tendu vers lui pour approcher ma main, voyant mon geste il avait avancé sa tête pour la sentir avant de me donner un bon coup de langue, signe je suppose qu'il m'avait accepter. A partir de ce jour là, une grande complicité est née entre nous, ainsi que de long entraînement. "

C'est un mouvement de Driss qui me sort de mes pensées et je m'aperçois qu'un petit moment c'est écoulé , j'arrêtes de le caresser sentant son impatience et lui demande:

-Tu es pret pour quelques heures d'exercices ?

J'ai a peine fini ma phrase qu'il se déplace rapidement et s'allonge sur le ventre, de façon à ce que je puisse monter et m'installer entre ses deux ailes. Une fois placée, il s'avance a grande vitesse vers le fond de la grotte, en prenant bien soin d'éviter tout obstacle succeptible de me blesser. On finit par vite apercevoir la sortie, qui est dissimulée par un mur végétal de lianes sauvages.

Lorsqu'on se trouvent à l'extérieur, Driss prend de l'élan et déploit ses ailes pour s'envoler. Je comprends vite à sa façon de faire que tout ça lui a manquer. _Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à lui consacrer plus de temps_, pensé-je.

Il fait plusieurs tours sur lui même, avant que je ne décides qu'il est temps pour lui de travailler un peu, je lui dis alors:

-On va commencer les exercices, Driss ! En premier, je veux que tu voles au dessus de la fôret droit devant nous, le plus vite que tu peux !

Ces exercices ont pour but de renforcer notre confiance l'un en l'autre, ainsi que de travailler la précision de ses mouvements, car lors d'attaque c'est primordial.

Il execute directement ce que je lui demande et prend très rapidement de la vitesse, je souris face à la sensation agréable du vent sur mon visage.

Je décide de tester ensuite ses réflexes.

-Driss, demi-tour et descend en piqué vers cette rivière. Lui dis-je en lui pointant le lieu du doigt.

Je m'accroche car le demi-tour est assez sec, même si j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui, je reste malgré tout attentives à ses réactions. On entame la descente vers la rivière et peu de temps avant d'être à hauteur de l'eau, je lui dis:

-Redresse et reviens à ta position initiale !

Le changement de cap et la remontée sont tout aussi rapide, montrant ainsi que ses réflexes sont parfaits, _heureusement que je suis bien calée et que je me tiens bien_, pensé-je.

Je peux sentir en le tenant qu'il est heureux d'exécuter ce que je lui demande.

Je continue avec deux ou trois autres ordres avant de décider d'arrêter et de faire une petite balade avec lui. La sensation du vent sur nous et le calme qui règne cette nuit est agréable seul les battements d'ailes de Driss sont audible et cela me permet un moment de détente.

On survolent une bonne partie de l'île, le paysage même de nuit est magnifique.

J'aimes ses moments de complicités entre nous c'est agréable.

Depuis que les protecteurs mon offert mon dragon pour me protéger en cas de danger, je dois avouer que je me sens plus rassurée, nous avons l'un pour l'autre un fort attachement et comme je le dis souvent, c'est un peu mon gros bébé.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, je décide qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer avant que le jour ne se lève et que l'on commence a attirer l'attention.

Driss prend alors la direction de l'entrée de la grotte, il passe au travers du rideau de lianes et penètre à l'intérieur.

Il ralentit son allure avant de finir par s'arrêter et de s'applatir sur le sol pour me permettre de descendre facilement.

En le regardant, je peux voir que notre escapade lui a fait le plus garnd bien. Je passe ma main sur son ventre afin de le carresser avant de lui dire:

-Tu as bien travaillé ce soir, je m'aperçois que cela t'a fait un bien fou, maintenant tu peux aller te reposer, c'est d'ailleurs aussi ce que je vais aller faire.

Ce moment de complicité finit, je prends ensuite la direction des escaliers pour remonter dans mon couloir.

Une fois arrivée, je referme la porte et monte rejoindre ma chambre à grand pas, plus précisement mon lit.

J'enfiles mon pyjama rapidement avant de rentrée dans me draps, un frisson me parcours suite à la fraicheur de ceux-ci. Installer confortablement je fermes les yeux et laisse le sommeil m'emporter aux pays des rêves.

C'est la lumière du soleil, qui finit par me reveiller quelques heures plus tard, je caches ma tête sous mon oreiller en me maudissant d'avoir oublié de fermer les rideaux avant de me coucher. Je grogne et regarde le radio reveil qui indique qu'il est huit heures du matin, je constate alors que je n'ai dormi que quatres heures, une courte nuit de plus cette semaine.

Je flemmarde quelques minutes avant de décider de me lever, sans grande conviction ce matin. _Malia rigolerait en me voyant_, pensé-je. Mais je remarque, en sortant de ma chambre, que celle-ci dort encore à point fermé. Une chance pour moi en quelques sortes, sinon j'en aurais entendu parlé pendant longtemps.

La douche ne sera pas pour tout de suite, elle attendra un peu ce matin, car là un bon café sera le meilleur remède pour mon manque de sommeil et surtout pour éviter que ma journée ne soit sous le signe de la mauvaise humeur.

J'entre dans la cuisine et appuis sur le bouton marche de la cafetière en premier, me laissant le temps de préparer le petit déjeuné en attendant que le café coule.

En moins de dix minutes, tout est enfin prêt, pour mon plus grand plaisir, je me sers enfin une bone tasse de mon nectar préféré, dont l'odeur parfume tout la pièce.

J'attrapes aussi deux tartines beurrées et me diriges vers l'extérieur pour m'installer sur la table de jardin.

Une bonne heure s'écoule avant que je montes enfin me doucher. En entrant dans ma chambre, je pars vers mon armoire afin de choisir ma tenue du jour, soit un short noir avec un débardeur gris, accompagnés d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements gris en dentelle, j'aime beaucoup cette matière à la fois simple, jolie et agréable sur la peau.

Le tout en main, je vais dans la salle de bain avant d'ôter mon pyjama. L'eau chaude sur ma peau finit de me réveiler et me procure un bien fou.

Je reste un petit moment sous l'eau pour me réveiller totalement. Lorsque l'eau commence à ce refroidir, je sors et m'enveloppe dans mon peignoir. J'enfile mes vêtements et finis de me préparer.

Dès que je suis prête, je redescends dans le salon, lire un livre en attendant que ma protégée ce réveil, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant.

A peine entrée dans la pièce, j'aperçois Marcus debout devant la baie vitrée, un sourire aux lèvres en me voyant, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas toujours un bon signe.

Je regarde attentivement sa posture essayant de réussir à comprendre si sa présence est une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Il me regarde et je vois son sourire se faner et disparaître, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

-Bonjour, Eléana ! Coment vas-tu ?

-Bien le bonjour, Marcus ! Ca va merci et toi ?

-Je vais bien, comme tu dois t'en douter je ne suis pas ici pour le plaisir.

-Ca aurait été étonnant, j'avoue !

-Même si une visite de courtoisie serait agréable de temps en temps, ce n'est pas mon rôle, Eléana ! Mes visites ont toujours un but précis ! Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Oui, vos supérieurs ne seraient pas content. Dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Eléana ! Voyons !

-A non hein ! Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne les ai jamais appréciés et je ne m'en suis jamais caché.

-Oui et ça t'a valu de nombreux soucis, d'ailleurs. Me précise t'il.

-Et je ne regrette rien, car mon avis n'a pas changé, tu sais ! Bon que voulais-tu me dire de si important ?

Il me regarde attentivement, pesant le pour et le contre concernant ce qu'il a à me dire, ce qui a le don de m'intriguer car il est rarement comme ça, préférant tout dire d'un coup habituellement

-Je suis ici car on a remarquer une forte concentration démoniaque en ville depuis hier et on cela plus qu'inquiétant.

-Un peu que ça l'est, c'est une petite ville perdue, donc aucune raison d'attirer autant de démon. Précisé-je. Et de quel genre sont-ils ?

-Si il y a bien une raison et tu le sais Eléana ! Elle est là haut en train de dormir actuellement, ils savent ce qu'elle représente pour nous et comptent bien tout faire pour la tuer !

-Alors ça, ce n'est même pas envisageable, il faudra qu'ils me passent sur le corps avant et peu nombreux sont ceux qui savent de quoi je suis capable réellement.

-On le sait et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle t'a été confié, même si d'autres raisons nous y ont aussi poussées, mais tu découvriras tout ça en temps voulu.

-Tu sais que je n'aimes pas les cachoteries, Marcus ! Bon, avez-vous découvert qui sont ces fameux démons ? Demandé-je moins ravie après avoir entendu tout cela.

-Je suis désolé, mais pour l'instant certaines choses doivent rester cachées, en ce qui concerne les démons nous avons appris que ce sont des Eudemons ! Me précise t'il très sérieusement.

A l'entente de cette révélation, je comprends mieux pourquoi il est venu lui même m'annoncer ça et aussi pourquoi son sourire a laissé place à son sérieux.

Je prends quelques minutes pour accuser le coup, sous l'oeil attentif de Marcus, car lui comme moi, connaissons les capacitées de ses démons et cela n'annonce rien de bon, surtout pour moi car je suis en première ligne et je sais que ce fait inquiète Marcus.

Je réfléchis au pourquoi eux et pas le choix d'autres démons, ce pourrait il que Baltus est découvert certaines choses ?

Je décide d'en faire part à mon protecteur:

-Ce que je me demande là, c'est comment ce fait-il que ce soit cette catégorie de démon qui soit en ville ? Ce n'est pas un hasard !

-Nous pensons aussi que ce n'est pas normal et vue ton regard, je pense que tu as une idée, je me trompes ?

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas, je suis persuadée que quelqu'un les a amenés ici précisement, Marcus !

-Tu crois que Baltus aurit réussi a découvrir une partie de qui tu es ? Me demande t'il inquièt.

-C'est une possibilitée a envisager, effectivement, il sait que je protège Malia, il est facile pour lui de supposer ce côté de ma personne.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais il n'en a pas la certitude ! Me précise t'il.

-Non mais quoi de mieux en cas de doutes, que d'envoyer des tueurs professionnels pour être sure ou non de son intuition ! Il est assez diabolique, de ce que j'ai aperçu, pour faire cela, tu sais !

-Oui sûrement, mais il va malgré tout que tu fasses très attention, car même si ces Eudemons n'ont pas la facultée de te tuer, ils peuvent néamoins te blesser et t'affaiblir. Me rappelle t'il.

-Une chance que ma nature particulière, ne connaisse pour le moment aucun ennemis précis et que celle-ci fasse de mes semblables et moi des êtres immortel. Mais je n'en oublis pas pour autant de faire attention, ne t'en fais pas, Marcus !

-Merci, Eléana ! Mais tu sais ce que cela implique ?

-Une longue bataille en prévision, d'ici peu de temps, mais je me dois de mettre Malia en sécurité avant. Il faut qu'elle aille sur l'ile de Malicia, il n'y a pas plus protégé comme lieu. Je pourrais alors me charger de Baltus sans inquiétude pour elle.

-Avec tout ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, je vais de suite en parler avec les autres et je reviens vite te donner la décision finale. Me dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

A peine a t'il disparu que mon regard se perd au delà du paysage derrière la baie vitrée, mon esprit lui réfléchi à tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre et ça fait un paquet d'information a assimiler. Le faite qu'une bande de démons spécialisés dans l'approche d'ange gardien soit en ville n'est pas du au hasard. Leur chef suspecte donc que j'en suis peut être une, _mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont être en partie déçus_, pensé-je.

Même si je connais mes capacitées et que j'ai confiance en mes pouvoirs, je n'en n'oublies pas la possibilitée qu'ils peuvent réussir à me blesser, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Marcus.

Et je dois dire que cela m'angoisse un peu malgré tout, mais je ne laisse rien paraître, afin de ne pas être vulnérable aux yeux des autres.

Notre nature et notre statut, fait de nous des êtres immortels, car personne ne nous connaît, grâce aux Protecteurs.

Nous sommes, normalement, sensés n'en avoir qu'un auprès de nous, mais il m'en a été donné deux, Marcus et Angelus. Pourquoi je ne sais pas car il semble que je suis la seule sur les dix autres semblables qui composent notre groupe. Selon les protecteurs, nous sommes peut être peu, mais nos pouvoirs compensent ce fait. Eux sont là pour nous aider dans nos quêtes si le besoin se fait sentir.

Mon esprit essait d'analyser toutes les raisons qui justifieraient leur présence en ville, mais la seule qui revient est que Baltus pense avoir découvert qui je suis. J'espère me tromper et que ce ne soit qu'un hasard, mais j'en doutes fort.

Le dernier point qui m'inquiète, concerne le fait que si les supérieurs de Marcus n'acceptent pas d'envoyer Malia sur l'ile de Malicia, je ne serais pas rassurée et donc pas forcément concentrée sur la bataille avec les démons qui va avoir lieu.

Ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée car ils auraient alors plus de facilité pour me blesser, _ce que j'aimerais si possible éviter_, pensé-je.

La savoir en sécurité, me permettrait de pouvoir m'occuper de Baltus, plus facilement, sans craindre qu'il ne l'enlève lors de la bataille, car je suppose que ce c'est ce qu'il a comme idée en tête.

Perdue dans mes pensées et réflexions, je n'ai pas entendu ma protégée arrivée, c'est sa main se posant sur mon épaule qui me fait sursauter et me reconnecte à la réalité.

Surprise elle enlève rapidement sa main avant de s'excuser:

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ùais je t'ai appelé deux fois et tu n'as pas répondu !

-Ce n'est pas grâve ne t'en fais pas, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

-Je l'avais remarqué. Me précise t'elle e rigolant.

-Moque toi, maline ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Je n'oserais pas me moquer, voyons. Me dit elle en souriant. Oui, j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

-Tant mieux alors, le petit déjeuné t'attend dans la cuisine si tu as faim. L'avertis-je.

-Très faim, même, j'y vais de ce pas ! Me précise t'elle avant de partir à grand pas vers la cuisine.

Je l'a regarde partir rapidement, je rigole en la voyant faire, c'est agréable d'avoir une personne avec moi dans cette maison, je me sens moins seule car même si je ne le fais pas voir, parfois ça pèse. Et je dois aussi avouer que cela me permet d'oublier pour quelques heures la menace qui plane sur nos têtes, je pars donc la rejoindre et lui tenir compagnie.


End file.
